


Eat Up, Professor!

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [29]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Food Kink, Horny But Not, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: The Black Eagles House comes across their TA Byleth's YouTube channel. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Black Eagles Students & My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Eat Up, Professor!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

_ Caspar: everybody, i need your opinion _

_ Caspar: me and hubert are having a debate _

_ Linhardt: Will I need to turn my notifications off for this? _

_ Caspar: NO DON’T!! YOU NEED TO BE PRESENT FOR THIS _

_ Caspar sent a video attachment. _

_ Caspar: IS THIS OR IS THIS NOT BYLETH FROM HANNEMAN’S PHYSICS CLASS. IT’S NOT, RIGHT? _

_ Hubert: It is. _

_ Caspar: WHY WOULD OUR PHYSICS TA BE DOING MUKBANGS? LIKE OKAY THEY BOTH HAVE BLUE HAIR BUT THAT IS NOT HER THERE’S NO WAY _

_ Hubert: You are an idiot. That is very clearly her. Listen to her voice.  _

_ Hubert: And stop typing in all caps. We can read what you’re saying just fine. _

_ Ferdinand: That REALLY does look like her. Sounds like her too...why is she eating all of that food...? It seems unhealthy. _

_ Petra: I am not entirely sure what I am watching? _

_ Petra: “Mukbang”??? _

_ Dorothea: It’s a video where people eat a lot of food and talk on camera, Petra _

_ Dorothea: And apparently it’s one of our TA’s hobbies? _

_ Edelgard: Caspar, Hubert, how did you find this? _

_ Caspar: i was looking for review videos and i found this _

_ Caspar: did you watch it?? she is literally explaining superposition AS she eats _

_ Caspar: this is insane this cant be real. i dont wanna believe this is real _

_ Caspar: but if it is i cant stop watching it _

_ Bernadetta: um,,, i dont think byleth would want us to keep looking at this,, _

_ Dorothea: Well, if it’s public... _

_ Edelgard: That doesn’t matter. We shouldn’t be prying into her private life like that. _

_ Caspar: edelgard come ON  _

_ Caspar: dorothea’s right it’s a public video. AND its already popular. it was like the third one that came up when i looked up superposition tutorials. and since NOOOOBODY here wants to help me with my homework i might as well look thru her channel _

_ Hubert: Edelgard, I hesitate to disagree with you, but the video does seem to be educational, upon further inspection. It could very well be used as a study aid. _

_ Ferdinand: I don’t see the big deal about us watching it _

_ Ferdinand: I’m concerned about all the food she’s eating, though. All those carbs, especially... _

_ Petra: She hides it very well. It is hard to see her figure in the outfits she wears to campus, but here, you can see how small she is. _

_ Dorothea: Good eye Petra! Never thought I’d see Byleth in a crop top but she sure knows how to pull it off _

_ Caspar: you guys should see the one im watching rn. she’s putting down 40 hot dogs like it’s nothing like she’s barely chewing them...... _

_ Linhardt: You’re joking. _

_ Linhardt: Send it or I won’t believe you. _

_ Dorothea: Caspar you sent the first one as a video and not a link, can you send us the channel, please? 💞 _

_ Bernadetta: he really REALLY REALLY SHOULDN’T DO THAT _

_ Dorothea: Calm down Bern!  _

_ Dorothea: Maybe if you watch all of the videos you can skip class~ _

_ Edelgard: Dorothea please don’t encourage her. _

_ Edelgard: Caspar, you should just send the link to the channel. Nobody will quiet down about it otherwise... _

_ Caspar: ehhh i dunno i kinda want to keep it to myself now heh _

_ Caspar: feels like a little secret _

_ Hubert: It’s not wise to disobey Edelgard. _

_ Dorothea: Caspar I’m not going to ask you again _

_ Ferdinand: 40 hot dogs...there is no way _

_ Linhardt: He’s lying. I hate to say it, but Caspar is right, that might not even be her. _

_ Bernadetta: i agree with edelgard,, this is really weird but now that its out there we might as well... _

_ Hubert: What a quick change in attitude, Bernadetta. _

_ Ferdinand: What are you waiting for, Caspar? Send it already. _

_ Caspar: okayyy fine fine fine. but first everybody say “THANK YOU CASPAR” _

_ Petra: Thank you Caspar 😄 _

_ Edelgard: Just send the link. _

_ Edelgard: Or else you will be removed from the group chat. _

_ Caspar: yeowch _

_ Caspar sent a link. _

* * *

It was Petra who had gotten the Black Eagles house into the habit of eating dinner together, with reluctant agreement from a few of its members. Sometimes they weren’t all eating the same thing, and sometimes some of them weren’t eating at all, but they had all chipped in on a dinner table and begun to sit around it every evening around the same time.

But after Caspar discovered Byleth’s channel, the table began to look a bit...emptier.

They were pretty deep into the semester, to be fair, and midterms were underway. Physics was the only class they had in common, so studying together wasn’t exactly viable. With that in mind, nobody really asked why the dinner table was a little less populated each evening.

In fact, Petra herself was glad that the table was emptier than usual.

Dorothea liked to idle in their shared room, singing or studying, so Petra’s best chance at being alone was sitting at the dining table, in the corner seat, where nobody could approach her from behind. She was hardly a  _ secretive _ person, but, well...Byleth’s channel had caught her attention. Maybe a little more than she had intended. Once she had started watching videos on her own, she found it hard to stop. And Byleth seemed to be uploading every other day, with impressive length and quality. 

It was midterms season, Petra reasoned, and the videos were a decent study tool. If she really had to, she certainly could have justified watching the videos with that, but Petra was a horrible liar, and whoever found her would have easily realized that she was hiding something.

_ I really don’t have anything to hide, yet I am feeling like I do, _ Petra thought.

She sighed, tapping her pencil to her notebook as the next video began to play. There were several platters of chicken wings with little dishes of various sauces. The thumbnail showed very briefly as it loaded, and Petra could see the slim, flat plains of Byleth’s stomach through the skimpy top she was wearing—

“Oh! Petra! You’re still sitting at the table, I see...”

Petra startled at the sound of Edelgard’s voice. Of all the people to catch her, it’s the person with enough authority in her voice to make her feel really awful about it...! Petra’s phone landed flat on its face, clattering on the table, and Edelgard’s eyebrows shot up. “Ah! Edelgard! H-hello. Yes, I...I find it easier to study here, at the table.”

“I suppose Dorothea’s singing can be rather difficult to contend with when you’re studying, no matter how lovely it is.” Edelgard was making conversation, but she clearly sounded like she had suspicions. Or was it in Petra’s head? Petra was really getting too warm in the head to think. “I was wondering if you’d like to switch rooms, anyway. Bernadetta seems a little intimidated by me, still, and I don’t mind a bit of background noise.”

Petra flipped her notebook closed. She really didn’t mind Dorothea’s singing, and she was about to make a beeline for their room so she could use the sounds of opera lines to drown out whatever the heck she was thinking. “Yes! Interesting idea! I will have a conversation with Dorothea about it. Well, I—”

“What were you doing there, by the way?”

“Where? Here?”

“On your phone. I’m just curious.”

Edelgard was probing, but her face seemed...a bit expectant. Like she knew the answer, and had come to terms with it. Petra was an awful,  _ awful _ liar, especially when faced with people like Edelgard. “I was watching some instructional videos.”

“Oh? For which class?”

_ I’m caught...and here I thought I was an excellent hunter, not excellent prey! _ “Ph-physics.”

Edelgard sighed. “I’m assuming they’re from Byleth’s channel?” Petra didn’t respond, clicking her pen again and again as a nervous gesture. Edelgard took notice, then shook her head a bit. “It’s not just you. I came in from my morning lecture yesterday and saw Bernadetta huddled under her covers watching them...it didn’t seem like she was studying, though.”

Well, neither was Petra, really, but it didn’t really matter. “Really? Th-they  _ are _ helpful videos.”

“...Yes. Very helpful,” Edelgard murmured. 

“S-since Bernadetta is watching, then maybe all three of us can watch together. To study,” Petra blurted out, then immediately regretted it. How would she be able to hide the blush on her face and the hot twist in her gut around Bernadetta and Edelgard? She couldn’t, but...

“That might be a good idea. I’ll ask Bernadetta about it,” Edelgard said, seeming suddenly dismissive. Her skin was much paler than Petra’s, and her blush was ten times more obvious. Had Petra said something wrong...? “I’ll leave you to it, then. Good luck.”

“Right! Good luck to you too, Edelgard.”

* * *

_ She looks so different. _

Ferdinand was stuck in a vicious cycle. He’d stare at Byleth for the entire duration of the lecture, even when she wasn’t speaking, and wouldn’t learn a thing. Then he’d have to turn to her “review videos” for help, and he’d look at her slim body in the tiny shirts and shorts she’d wear. Then he’d come into class the next day and look at her again, trying to wonder where it all went...

It might have been the clothing, he decided. It was mid-October, and although it was a little cool, he couldn’t see himself justifying the turtlenecks and long, flowy skirts that she’d wear to class. Why, then, was she so open with her body in her videos? It was her decision, what she chose to wear—Ferdinand was a gentleman, and he’d never judge a lady based off of her clothing, but Byleth...perplexed him.

_ It’s so surreal to see her looking like  _ that  _ in her videos, and like  _ this  _ in person, _ he thought. Or, maybe it was the sheer amount of food that she ate in her videos that made her seem so different. She never seemed particularly hungry or ravenous, but there was a certain charm to the way she’d eat so quickly that a bit of food would get stuck on her cheek, which she’d then have to dab off with a napkin—

“Please copy the problem I’ve written on the board, and solve it in a group of two or three.”

Ferdinand snapped to attention at the sound of Byleth’s instructions. He shook his head, furiously copying the word problem that was written on the board. Byleth set the marker down, then turned to Professor Hanneman, and...oh, why was Ferdinand still watching her?

He turned to Hubert, who was seated next to him. “Partners?”

“Why bother asking when we pair off every time...?”

“There’s no harm in being cordial,” Ferdinand replied, rather simply. “Besides, you might want to work with Caspar one of these days.”

“...I suppose anything is possible,” Hubert murmured.

Caspar was seated at the row of desks in front of them, with Linhardt slumped in a chair next to him. He turned around, groaning. “Guys, how do I do this? Can me and Linhardt be in your group?”

“Byleth said two or three. Linhardt makes four,” Ferdinand reminded.

“Dude, Linhardt is literally unconscious. He doesn’t count. Just help me, c’mon. You’ve got a good grade in this class, right, Ferdinand? Gimme the answer.”

“Well, I do...let’s see.” Ferdinand looked down at the problem, reading it over again and again. It seemed like one that Byleth had just explained, but he had focused his attention elsewhere. He’d written it down, yet it seemed foreign to him. As much as it  _ pained _ him to, he turned to Hubert. “Hubert?”

“Yes?”

_ Just catch on, please...I need your help! _ Ferdinand huffed. “We’re supposed to be working collaboratively, so I’d like to hear your opinion! What’s your approach?”

Hubert seemed to be making a show out of studying the problem, holding his pencil to his paper. After a few tense moments, he said, “It isn’t that difficult to figure out if you were listening to Byleth.”

“Then figure it out for us,” Caspar snapped. “Since it’s so easy!”

“No. I already know the answer. You two ought to work it out yourselves,” Hubert insisted.

_ So, he doesn’t know the answer either, then? Why lie...?  _ Ferdinand forced himself not to pout, not wanting to give Hubert the satisfaction. The rest of their housemates were seated much too far away for him to ask them...so he leaned over his desk, jostling Linhardt awake. “Linhardt! Would you like to replace Hubert in our group? He isn’t being very helpful.”

Linhardt groaned, stirring just enough to turn and stare sleepily at Ferdinand. “What? Are you guys actually doing these problems? Just write them down and do them later after watching the videos...”

Ferdinand froze. He couldn’t have been talking about... “Th-the videos? Ah, I see, did—did Professor Hanneman post some to the—”

“No. Byleth’s videos. The food ones.” Hubert coughed, and Caspar suddenly seemed very focused on the scratch marks on his desk. “What? You guys don’t watch them?”

“No! Why on Earth would I—that’s—I have no desire to watch Byleth gorge herself on food, that is so—agh! No,” Ferdinand said, a whine seeping into his voice. “I can’t believe you, Linhardt! How could you—”

“I don’t watch them for the food, either. They’re good recaps from class. Really, you could learn everything in the syllabus from her videos alone,” Linhardt said. “Ask Caspar, he’s watching them in our room every night. On speaker. Not like he has headphones, or anything.”

Caspar began to splutter, disbelief on his face. “Lin! You said you weren’t gonna tell anyone!”

“Why are you all making such a big deal out of it? It’s just her eating some food. Unless...you guys see it as something else?”

Ferdinand opened his mouth to defend himself—not lie,  _ defend _ himself—but before he could, Hubert said, a bit too loudly, “Hello, Byleth.”

They all froze, Linhardt included, and looked up at the woman standing over them. “H-hi, Byleth,” Caspar said, a crooked grin on his face. 

“Hello. Any progress on the problem? It’s a bit tricky, but I’m sure the four of you can handle it,” Byleth said, looking down at their notebooks. Of course, all of them were painfully blank. “Ah...are we having some trouble?”

“No trouble at all,” Hubert responded, smoothly. “We were simply discussing our approach before putting our thoughts down to paper.”

“Not a bad idea at all. Well, if you need any help, you can flag down me or Professor Hanneman,” Byleth said.

She was about to walk away, and Ferdinand was about to release the breath he was holding, but Linhardt stopped her in her tracks. “Hey, Byleth?”

“Yes? Do you have a question?”

Byleth leaned over Linhardt’s desk, and Ferdinand felt jealous that he got a whiff of her scent. She’d livestreamed the night before, eating boxes of pastries. Did she smell sweet, fruity...?

“What’s your favorite food?”

Ferdinand jumped so hard that his knee hit the underside of the table. Even Hubert looked a little bothered, snarling behind his bangs. Byleth, on the other hand, didn’t seem affected at all.  _ Was _ she a different person from the girl in the videos...? No, impossible. “My favorite? Hmm. That’s an interesting question. I don’t have a favorite food, I think. I’ll eat anything, really.”

“Oh, is that so? Huh. Unexpected,” Linhardt drawled. “Do you like, say, apples?”

“Apples? Sure.”

Ferdinand’s face went pale as Linhardt dug around in his satchel, pulling out a baggie of sliced green apples. “I had these left over from my lunch, if you wanted them,” Linhardt said. He was going too far, Ferdinand thought. That made Ferdinand panic, as if Linhardt’s forwardness would lead to Ferdinand’s own excitement being discovered.  _ Keep calm, keep calm, Ferdinand.  _ “This lecture is a bit long, isn’t it? I wouldn’t be surprised if you got a little hungry.”

“I...I’m not sure I should be accepting gifts from students,” Byleth said, laughing a bit. “This won’t get you a better grade, anyhow.”

“No, no, nothing like that. I can make the grade on my own. I’m just being generous. Here, take it,” Linhardt said, pressing his hand outward. His face was so calm, but Ferdinand knew the truth: he had to be feeling...whatever Ferdinand was feeling. “Turning me down once is just polite, sure, but doing it again would be pretty rude. Besides, it’s just some apple slices.”

Byleth sighed through her nose, then stuck her hand out, letting Linhardt drop the baggie into her palm. Linhardt smiled warmly, and—did he ever smile like that at anyone else? “Thank you, Linhardt. Now, get back to the problem, okay?”

Byleth moved on to the next group of students, opening the baggie almost right away and sliding the sour apple slices between her lips. Ferdinand looked at Hubert, Caspar, and Linhardt, just to make sure they were watching.

They were.

* * *

_ Dorothea: Sooo _

_ Dorothea: Are we...going to acknowledge the fact that we have an exam next week? _

_ Bernadetta: can we. not _

_ Caspar: seconded let’s not _

_ Edelgard: No. Let’s. We have a study group built into our own home, let’s take advantage of it. _

_ Edelgard: I propose we make a study guide. _

_ Linhardt: That’s a waste of time. Let’s just be frank. _

_ Linhardt: I won’t name names, but I know that at least four of us in this chat are watching Byleth’s videos...for various reasons. _

_ Bernadetta: ...................WHAT _

_ Caspar: . _

_ Petra: How did you know... _

_ Linhardt: For the record, Bernadetta and Petra, you two were not included in the four people. So, six now, I guess _

_ Edelgard: ...Interesting. _

_ Linhardt: Seven? _

_ Edelgard: No. I just said it was interesting. Can you elaborate on the “various reasons” are you talking about? _

_ Linhardt: I mean as far as I know everybody is saying they’re doing it just to study, but if we’re being honest, that’s not the case. _

_ Edelgard: Again, I’m asking you to elaborate. _

_ Linhardt: I don’t feel like it. _

_ Dorothea: Maybe it’s better if he doesn’t _

_ Hubert: And who are these four people you mentioned, exactly? _

_ Linhardt: Why are you asking me that? You know who it is. I watched you watch her eat the apples, Hubert. That’s why I gave them to her. I knew you Caspar and Ferdinand would watch her _

_ Ferdinand: Did you have to mention me by name? _

_ Edelgard: You gave her the apples??? Linhardt??? _

_ Dorothea: Oh my. What a treat for all of us! Good idea, Linhardt. _

_ Linhardt: I had my reasons for doing it. That’s all. _

_ Linhardt: So, does everyone here watch her channel. Who here does NOT watch her channel _

_ Linhardt: ...No response. Okay  _

_ Linhardt: In that case let’s just hook a laptop up to the TV in the living room and make a playlist with the vids for our class and watch them all together. _

_ Petra: Pardon me, but isn’t it inappropriate to be watching such videos in a common area...? _

_ Hubert: The videos are completely G-rated, Petra. _

_ Petra: “G”? Are we not studying to get an A? _

_ Caspar: oh boy _

_ Linhardt: Look we watch the videos and then we all go about our days. Whatever you wanna do after that is up to you. Just keep it down and we’ll all be good. _

_ Ferdinand: What is there to keep down?! Really, Linhardt... _

_ Dorothea: Does tonight at 7 work for everyone? Order pizza, then watch the videos? Yeah? _

_ Linhardt: 7 works for me _

_ Edelgard: ...Sure. _

_ Hubert: Seven it is. _

_ Bernadetta: okay,, not for too long though?? this still feels kinda weird aaa >< _

_ Petra: I will be there at 7! _

_ Caspar: im there _

_ Ferdinand: I’ll be there, too... _

_ Ferdinand: Just for review, though. For the exam. _

_ Edelgard: Of course. _

_ Hubert: Nothing more. We all have better things to do, surely. _

_ Dorothea: I’ll be honest, I’m sort of watching for the fun of it, but since everyone else is playing coy, sure!  _

_ Caspar: ...way to be blunt, dorothea... _

_ Linhardt: Great. See you all then.  _

_ Linhardt: Oh, by the way, can anybody stop by the store and buy some more sliced green apples? For...research? _

_ Edelgard: I got it. _

_ Hubert: I will _

_ Ferdinand: Yeah I can do that! _

_ Dorothea: Me! _

_ Petra: I will! _

_ Bernadetta: i can!!! _

_ Caspar: ME ME I’LL DO IT _

  
  



End file.
